camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darth Mercio
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Dex Williams page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arteminx (Talk) 23:26, November 5, 2012 Missed you I missed you in chat by 10 minutes >.< So close.... How've ya been in the last couple of hours? :) Friend, where have you been all my life?10:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Been good so far,thank you for askingDarklife9 (talk) 10:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) for you buddeh for you *gives badge* yo man i got a claim for the quest http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Quest_to_Slay_the_Karkinos (Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 02:11, November 29, 2012 (UTC)) I said it on chat ;) You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 09:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) For chu, Darkio! Because you seriously deserved it. Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will live it's whole life believing it's stupid (Talk to me!) 11:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Badgie! Here ya go Dark. You deserve it :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Migs' Badge Leia I posted on Leia cuz I can't believe we never rp'd!! :O - Sincerely, the Hobo Pokemon :P It's actually me *hugs* You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 14:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Can I call you Darko? The only ''one to call chu that :3|Sure why not... It sounds funny to me and I like it. :DDarklife9 (talk) 22:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) secret santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango and let you know who your secret santa people are Yo bro Sorry it's late For having more than 500 edits in the wiki, I award you with this badge as our token of appreciation. Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) you are close to becoming a peep of le barbie Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Badge :3 'Dduffurg48/Gruff' 11:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 'The 2nd out of a set of 4 badges :D And it is for chu!!! ''' Quest This message will feel like it came from an admin but, don't worry, it's just me :) It has come to my attention that, while it has only been a day since the last post on the quest, we haven’t really progressed much. I was hoping that, with the holidays now upon us, we’d be able to go more than the pace we’ve started on. I understand how hard it is to go on here, especially with all of us living in different time zones. I would just like to ask that (if possible), all of us would post at least once every day (excluding Christmas Eve/Christmas day as well as New Year’s Eve since most of us would probably be with our families on that day). Should it be impossible for you to post in the next few days, kindly inform someone who is in the same quest and have them post for you. I’d hate to see yet another quest be closed due to inactivity. As such, do pardon any and all annoying messages and reminders from me regarding the quest. Thank you and happy posting :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 15:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :P Why would I hurt chu? >.< But seriously though, you had better rp Byron as if it was still Hyu who owned him. Byron and Layla's relationship's kinda important to me... so yeah.... Merry Christmas!!!! :D (It's not yet christmas here actually... but since it's tomorrow I thought I'd greet you already ^_^ ) Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Soul :D Guess what? Yayayayayayay!! *bounces* Only One More Till You Have Them All Good luck in getting the final badge currently you have 3/4. :D Word bubble Hey, Darkie! I was kinda wondering if I could copy off the info from Logan's word bubble. Don't worry, I won't change anything on it :) Hope you reply asap. Oh and Merry Christmas Darkie! *hugs* Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC) badge ^____^ I don't know why I haven't given you this. o.o (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 10:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Um Darky, when you changed your siggie, it only messed up the coding of God/Goddess of the Month. See if you made something wrong in your siggie. Thanks. :)) Sig Scrap your sig and get a new one, Teddy. The one you've got messes up code and you literally can't see anything above it. Less Active I'm not sure whether Maia or anyone else has told you or not, but I'm still unfortunately gonna have to tell you anyways: I'm officially less active, maybe nearer to inactive now. The reason's cause I have school to focus on, and a lot of other stuff... I won't be on chat much anymore. I'm going to miss you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much, a heck lot much >.< *squeezes tightly* But don't worry, I'll be back completely active one day soon, right now I just hope you'll be able to catch me on a weekend ;) See you someday soon Dario ~ Ri I summon thee O.O RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat I summon thee again! O.O RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 05:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Your post on the Karkinos quest... I think :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 11:54,8/1/2013 summon I summon you! RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Hey, Bryan. Haven't seen you since Sunday night (Eastern time) >.< How've you been? School being alright for you? :) Anyways, I'd just like to remind you guys (You, Hydro and Hash) to post on the quest whenever you find yourself with enough free time and internet connection. :) I really hope I'll see you soon but... *sigh* time zones are seriously a big headache, woudn't you agree? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:12,15/1/2013 Holly Posted on Holly :) and cute character XD (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 06:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC)) you deserve this. Lake Posted back to Nichole on the lake, if that is okay of course. (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 06:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Nichole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the coffee shop with Holly :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 18:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Nichole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Nichole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Pardon? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 04:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Nichole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 06:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Nichole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Nichole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Nichole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Karkinos Please post on the Karkinos quest :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:30,26/1/2013 soooo sorry I'm sooo sorry for my late reply on nicole...cause my e mail hates me now..sorry..anyhow replied.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Astrid's Badge :) Questie It's your post again :)) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:11,29/1/2013 your post again :) Template Before I forget, you used the wrong template on Destiny in our rp :) Please fix it! Fight Heyu Darky, me and ela just finished. Can chu judge this now?:) Also, Made the forum for Aaron and Cody already :D <33 Love Kaity (talk) 02:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC)